Ornicar
by Griseldis
Summary: Série de ficlets écrites pour le jeu "Mais où est donc Ornicar" du forum APDES. #1 : Un père qui emmène sa fille en ville, un petit garçon qui tombe soudain amoureux. Qui peut prédire les conséquences ?


_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Écrit pour le jeu **Mais où est donc Ornicar de l'APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, si vous voulez en savoir plus, le lien est sur mon profil ou il suffit de m'envoyer un PM !)_

 _Le défi de la semaine était : Jean/M. Ackerman, GEN, doit commencer par "Donc", contenir le mot "reprophétiser" et avoir pour thème "Conséquence"._

* * *

.

 **Le destin en marche**

.

« Donc, ta mère se fâchera mais il faudra bien lui dire que c'est de ma faute, d'accord ? »

Le cheval trottait légèrement sur le chemin qui dans quelques lieues rejoindrait la route. En partant ce matin, Klaus avait dit que Mikasa et lui allaient chasser mais la vérité c'était que pour la première fois, il emmenait sa fille à la ville.

Il n'était pas bon d'être différent à l'abri des Murs et Ayako, une des dernières descendantes d'une race presque éteinte, avait plus d'une fois subi des moqueries et des insultes pour ses yeux en amande et ses traits d'une étrangeté que Klaus trouvait pour sa part terriblement attirante. C'était une des raisons qui les avaient poussées à s'installer à l'écart de toute autre habitation humaine et à vivre presque en autarcie totale. Mais si Klaus comprenait les craintes d'Ayako, il y avait Mikasa qui grandissait en ne connaissant pas d'autres humains que ses parents et les très rares visiteurs qui connaissaient le chemin de la maison des bois et cela ne pouvait être bon.

Alors aujourd'hui, à l'insu d'Ayako, il avait décidé d'emmener la petite fille à la ville la plus proche, un gros bourg près de Shiganshina du nom de Wald, où se tenait une grande foire annuelle.

Oh, la colère de sa femme au retour serait terrible mais Klaus pensait qu'il valait parfois mieux demander pardon que la permission, permission que sa charmante épouse ne lui aurait de toutes manières pas donné. Et puis, il pensait à Mikasa, à son air de contentement stupéfait et étonné quand il lui avait dit que plutôt que d'aller chasser, ils iraient à Wald. C'était une petite fille si étrange, si silencieuse parfois. Klaus pensait à son propre sang, qui contenait sa propre malédiction. Il pensait aux traits fins d'Ayako, à ses yeux et à ses cheveux noirs dont elle avait hérité. Non, cette isolation si totale pour une enfant ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

« Mais nous y allons ensemble, rétorqua la petite fille. Donc c'est ma faute à moi aussi. Tu dis toujours que je dois prendre mes responsabilités. » Klaus sentit son cœur se fondre un peu plus. Si sérieuse, si adulte. Et pourtant si innocente. Un animal domestique retourné à l'état sauvage. Non décidément, l'emmener à cette foire, c'était une bonne décision et il avait pris un peu plus d'argent qu'il n'aurait dû se promettant d'offrir à sa fille ces babioles qu'on trouve toujours dans les foires, des choses qui certainement la ferait sourire et lui rappellerait toujours cette première sortie en ville.

Encore quelques lieues avant de rejoindre la route, Mikasa ne s'était jamais autant éloignée de leur maison. Le chemin du sous-bois sentait le pin, et l'odeur un peu humide du bois, qui même en plein été gardait une fraîcheur curieusement verte. Des oiseaux invisibles chantaient et le martèlement rythmique des sabots sur la terre battue berçaient lentement le père et l'enfant.

Le soleil perçait les frondaisons de ses rayons d'or qui tombaient du ciel. Par ces rares trous, on voyait qu'il était d'un bleu merveilleusement intense.

Le petit corps chaud de sa fille pressé contre le sien juste devant lui, en cette radieuse matinée, Klaus Ackerman se sentait pleinement heureux d'être en vie.

.

« Jean, tiens-toi tranquille ! »

Exaspérée, Louise tenta d'attraper son fils mais agile comme les anguilles des viviers et sachant d'expérience que s'il se faisait attraper, sa mère lui prendrait la main et qu'il faudrait attendre au moins dix minutes pour que son attention se relâche et qu'il puisse à nouveau aller à droite et à gauche, le petit garçon s'esquiva entre deux gros hommes et disparut dans la foule.

Malgré la rumeur, il entendit le cri, ou plutôt le rugissement, de sa mère et l'ignora ostensiblement. Visiter la grand-tante Fran, qui s'appelait en réalité Françoise mais tout le monde disait Fran, était déjà une corvée, dans cette ville si minuscule bien loin de valoir Trost, alors pour une fois qu'il y avait une foire, Jean était bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion. Il avait dans sa poche quelques pièces de cuivre et deux pièces d'argent qu'à force de cajolerie, il avait obtenu de la vieille femme. Elle était sévère d'habitude et elle n'hésitait jamais à donner une fessée mais Jean avait une manière de monter sur ses genoux et de se pendre à son cou qui la désarmait parfois, et avec un rire un peu fêlé, elle le traiter de démon et lui donnait, soit une taloche, soit une piécette.

Jean avait déjà vu au moins deux étals de bonbons et un de pâtisserie, et il mourrait d'envie de voir ça de plus près. Ce qui bien sûr serait totalement impossible avec sa mère car non seulement elle ne s'attardait que devant les étals les plus ennuyeux, comme le tissu, mais en plus elle discutait avec tout le monde, semblant connaître la moitié de la ville.

Parfaitement heureux, et sachant que de toutes manières il serait puni et se disant qu'il valait donc que ça en vaille la peine, Jean se faufila dans une ruelle parallèle et débarqua dans une autre rue tout aussi remplie de monde, perdant pour de bon sa mère. D'avance, il entendait sa mère prophétiser qu'il finirait mal et sa grand-tante reprophétiser derrière qu'il finirait TRÈS mal mais pour l'instant, il était riche, il y avait dans l'air une odeur de sucre et il croyait bien entrapercevoir là-bas, un étal de jouets. Jean en était sûr, le bonheur devait ressembler à ça.

.

Mikasa se tenait contre lui, clairement intimidée et à la réflexion, Klaus se disait que son idée d'emmener la petite fille à une foire n'était peut-être pas si bonne. Trop de gens, trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs et de choses à voir. Pour cette enfant si calme, habituée à la tranquillité des sous-bois et qui s'amusait à devenir ombre dans l'ombre, c'était tout simplement trop d'un coup. Dans sa main, il sentait la sienne, si petite et si fragile, et elle était glacée. Sur son visage soigneusement inexpressif pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas, il voyait les signes de l'inconfort et même de la peur.

Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la jucha sur ses épaules. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Sans raison particulière, après tout, il avait de la force et elle ne pesait pas lourd, mais simplement parce qu'elle grandissait. Mais ici, elle était redevenue enfant, toute petite fille, et elle avait besoin de son papa. La sensation de ses jambes contre son torse était étrange et Klaus se dit que pour elle aussi, ça devait être bizarre. Pourtant, il sentit l'enfant se détendre, à présent qu'elle dominait si clairement la foule et n'était plus entourée de gens trop grands qui passaient en la poussant, sans faire attention à elle.

« Alors, tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, Mikasa ? demanda-t-il, en maintenant ses pieds fermement.

─ Oh, Papa, là-bas ! Regarde ! » Sa voix était très excitée, comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle tendait le bras vers un stand, qui pour lui était invisible, et il s'approcha lentement pour découvrir tout un étal de jouets voisin d'un étal de bonbons. Pour un enfant qui n'avait pour tout jouets qu'une poupée de chiffon faite par sa mère et les figurines que lui-même lui sculptait et qui pour toute sucrerie ne connaissait que le miel, c'était sans doute quelque chose de merveilleux. D'ailleurs, ces deux stands, l'un avec ses trésors et l'autre qui répandait une alléchante odeur sucrée, attiraient les gamins comme des mouches. Des petites mains crasseuses échangeaient des pièces, économie de mois et de mois d'argent de poche et repartaient avec des sacs de bonbons ou des sabres de bois à la poignée brillante comme l'or.

« Quelque chose t'intéresse, Mikasa ? demanda-t-il.

─ Oui, » répondit sobrement l'enfant, et en levant les yeux et la tête vers lui, il tâcha de voir ce qui pouvait plaire à sa fille, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sur les étals que le regard de sa fille était porté mais sur les enfants.

Il réalisa soudain, avec stupeur et tristesse, que c'était la première fois que Mikasa voyait d'autres enfants.

« Est-ce que… tu veux que je te pose, et comme ça tu pourras discuter avec eux ? »

L'idée lui déplaisait profondément. Il avait l'absurde sensation que s'il la posait par terre, il la perdrait pour toujours. Que tant qu'elle était sur ses épaules, elle serait sa fille, son enfant, mais qu'à partir du moment où elle serait sur le sol, elle deviendrait… autre chose. Des enfants connaîtraient son nom, riraient sans doute avec elle et joueraient en sa compagnie.

Des choses bonnes. Des choses qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Des choses qui l'éloigneraient de lui, comme la vie le fait toujours parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle fonctionne. Les enfants partent et les parents les regardent partir. Il n'avait jamais cru que ça pouvait se faire simplement en la posant par terre.

« Non, répondit Mikasa, je préfère regarder, » et il se sentit soulagé, et un petit peu coupable. Elle se sentait sans doute intimidée et c'était de leur faute, à Ayako et à lui. À l'avenir, il se le promettait fermement, ils iraient plus souvent en ville. Et puis, il pourrait demander au docteur Jaëger d'amener un jour son fils avec lui. Il croyait se souvenir qu'il avait l'âge de Mikasa.

Allons, tout n'était pas perdu. Mikasa était encore petite et elle avait le temps pour apprendre à jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

.

Elle était apparue… comme une déesse.

D'ailleurs, elle était au-dessus des autres, et c'était peut-être les épaules de son père mais c'était surtout un piédestal qu'elle méritait parce que Jean le savait déjà : elle était exceptionnelle, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était belle d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Sa peau était pâle et dans un sens presque transparente dans sa blancheur. Ses yeux avaient une forme curieuse et ils étaient aussi noirs et veloutés que la nuit. Ses traits avaient quelque chose de surréel, d'un peu féerique. Les fées de l'hiver devaient ressembler à cela. Blanche comme la neige, noire comme le charbon qui réchauffe, et belles, belles comme il n'avait jamais vu personne.

« Tu veux que je te pose, et comme ça tu pourras discuter avec eux ? » demanda l'homme qui la portait, et il supposa que c'était son père.

Le cœur battant, Jean attendit qu'elle dise oui, et il se promit d'être le premier à lui parler. Déjà il pensait que le sac de caramel qu'il tenait ferait un hommage un peu dérisoire à sa beauté et il cherchait s'il n'y avait pas un marchand de fleurs ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour faire une offrande plus juste à ce qu'elle était.

Mais la déesse répondit simplement « Non » et elle resta là, en haut, à les regarder tous sans vraiment les voir. Jean tenta en vain de capter son regard.

C'est alors que l'antithèse de la déesse, une grande femme sèche, maigre et vieille apparut devant lui soudain et Jean oublia la magnifique petite fille.

« Tante Fran ! » dit-il avec une grimace. Zut, comment avait-elle réussi à le retrouver si vite ?

« JEAN KIRSCHTEIN ! Ta mère est folle d'inquiétude ! Mais je savais bien où te trouver ! Ah, tu finiras mal mon garçon, tu finiras mal à désobéir tout le temps ! »

Elle le saisit par l'oreille et il eut un gémissement de douleur. Pendant un instant, les yeux noirs de la petite fée de l'hiver se posèrent sur lui et il tenta de faire bonne figure ce qui était impossible avec une grand-tante revêche à l'oreille.

Cette dernière avait suivi son regard et eut un reniflement hautain.

« C'est Klaus Ackerman, dit-elle avec mépris. Il a épousé une espèce de femme étrangère. Ça doit être leur fille. Regarde comme elle est. _Différente_. »

Jean haït sincèrement la grand-tante Fran mais comme elle tenait toujours son oreille entre ses doigts fins et terriblement forts, il n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre, alors que la petite déesse, juchée sur les épaules de son père, continuait à regarder les enfants. Jean se consola vaguement de voir qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à eux. Sinon, ça aurait vraiment été trop injuste. Et puis, la tante Fran, tout à sa colère, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait caché dans les poches de son pantalon le sac de bonbons.

Le soir-même, après une fessée magistrale, Jean avait été privé de dessert, ce qui était un moindre mal puisqu'il avait une provision de caramels soigneusement dissimulée dans sa chambre. Pendant le dîner, la discussion entre sa mère et sa grand-tante s'était attardé un moment sur Klaus Ackerman et surtout sur la femme si étrange qu'il avait épousée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jean, de retour à Trost, en intarissable vantard, raconta aux enfants du voisinage qu'il y avait à Wald des femmes de toutes beautés, des femmes étrangères comme personne n'en avait jamais vu dans les Murs. Les autres ne le crurent pas vraiment.

Pourtant, un des enfants répéta tout de même plus tard la chose à un de ses grands frères qui trouva cela très intéressant. Certains nobles étaient prêts à payer des fortunes pour quelque chose d'exotique et il suffisait de connaître les bonnes personnes. Ou plutôt les mauvaises personnes quand il s'agissait de faire des bonnes affaires.

.

C'était simplement un père qui voulait faire plaisir à sa petite fille pour lui montrer ce qu'était le monde, qu'il s'étendait plus grand et plus vaste qu'une cabane au fond d'une forêt.

C'était pour un sourire de sa fille adorée.

C'était simplement un petit garçon qui était tombé amoureux pour la première fois et un peu vantard, un peu bavard, avait voulu en parler à ses amis parce qu'il ne se passait rien d'habitude chez la grand-tante Fran.

C'était pour raconter qu'il avait vu une fée de l'hiver en plein été.

Et cela fut suffisant pour mettre le destin en marche.

.

* * *

 _Je suis une personne horrible. Et je m'étais jurée de ne rien publier avant ma Croisade, mais bon..._


End file.
